


Talk and silence

by Drarina1737



Series: Kink List [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: "Shut up, Beka, I love it when you do it to me, I'm just copying you. You have the right to back off any time though, all right?""Yeah, okay," he sighs.





	Talk and silence

**Author's Note:**

> For kink 36, rimming, from my [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks), requested by anon.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this." Yuri chuckled, grabbing Otabek's ass cheeks with both his hands and giving them a light squeeze.

"Shut up, Beka, I love it when you do it to me, I'm just copying you. You have the right to back off any time though, all right?"

"Yeah, okay," he sighs, as if he was resigned and not incredibly turned on by the idea that his boyfriend is about to lick his ass.

"Relax," Yuri whispers, and that's the only thing Otabek needs to obey.

Yuri starts with small licks and bites on his cheeks, approaching more and more to Otabek's ass and then finally, _finally_  going there and probing at it with an insistent tongue.

Otabek is wiggling his ass and moaning before he can stop himself because, damn, it's hot, and he had never experienced something like that before. And then Yuri is stopping, blowing a cold breath over his ass and playfully asking "so, you wanna stop or?"

And Otabek's whining and cursing and "get your sharp tongue back to fucking work, Yuri."

And hey, that was not nice, but Yuri obeys anyways because he was enjoying himself anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for all the ships from my fandoms + a kink from this [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks) either on the comments or on [my tumblr.](drarina1737.tumblr.com)


End file.
